Magical Mistery Tour
by Arcangel Gabriel
Summary: Esto un meme de Drabbles Aleatorios basados en doce personajes del fandom de Harry Potter. Varias parejas, varias categorías, varias advertencias... y Crack! MUCHO Crack! Actualización periódica más o menos una vez a la semana
1. Una escena canon entre 6 y 11

**Magical Mistery Tour** es un meme de **Drabbles Aleatorios** sobre el fandom de **Harry Potter** basados en estos doce personajes:

1) Tod Rodlel (Lord Voldemort)

2) Gellert Grindelwald

3) Severus Snape

4) Remus Lupin

5) Ron Weasley

6) Bellatrix Lestrage

7) Draco Malfoy

8) Aberforth Dumbledore

9) Albus Dumbledore

10) Horace Slughorn

11) Filius Flitwick

12) Minerva McGonagall

Todos ellos fueron creados por **J. K. Rowling** cuando no tenía ni un centavo y un montón de tiempo libre, justo al revés que ahora, quien lo diría... Así que ya que gracias a todos nosotros ahora puede darse la buena vida, que menos que dejarnos jugar con sus criaturitas un rato.

Es un juego de retos propuesto en el **foro de harrylatino** puedes acercarte allí a leer (juntando los espacios) si quieres jugar: http: / / www. harrylatino . org/index . php?showtopic=81670&st=0

* * *

**1. Una escena posible y canon (o lo más apegada al canon) que Rowling nunca contó entre 6 y 11. **

Bellatrix Black estaba sentada en la última fila del aula. No, no estaba sentada, estaba completamente tirada sobre la silla. Toda su postura corporal decía "aburrimiento".

Iba a ser su primera clase de primer curso, pero estaba cualquier cosa menos emocionada; había jugado a menudo con las varitas de sus padres y ya sabía bastantes hechizos, así que tenía la sensación de estar perdiendo el tiempo estando al mismo nivel que esos niños sangre sucias que ni siquiera se habían enterado de que eran magos hasta unas semanas atrás.

Una figura diminuta (ella sólo tenía once años y le sacaba fácilmente cuatro dedos de altura) con barba blanca entró al aula apresuradamente, llevaba varios libros gruesos bajo el brazo. Bellatrix se incorporó curiosa.

– ¡Eh! ¡Tú! ¿Te caíste en un caldero de poción envejecedora o es que está de moda la barba a lo gnomo de jardín? –preguntó con sorna. Posiblemente ese niño era un Gryffindor o un Hufflepuff torpe que terminaría marginado, en parte gracias a lo que ella acababa de empezar, pero tenía que haber un bufón. Reírse de gente desfavorecida siempre era divertido y enseñaba a los demás por qué no debían meterse con ella.

Sus compañeros Slytherin rieron un poco por lo bajo mientras el niño de la barba dejaba los libros cuidadosamente apilados sobre la silla del profesor y luego se giraba hacia ella.

–Perdone, ¿podría repetirme lo que acaba de decir, Señorita...? –pidió amablemente el niño con voz de anciano. Ella lo miró mejor dándose cuenta de que, en realidad, de niño sólo tenía la altura; incluso la túnica que llevaba no era el uniforme de los alumnos. Tragó saliva nerviosa.

–Ha dicho que si te has... –empezó a decir un niño sentado delante de ella.

–Cállate Lestrange –le cortó con una patada por debajo de la mesa.

– ¿Señorita...? –insistió el anciano ignorando el gesto.

–Eh…Black, Señor. No... No he dicho nada –balbuceó Bellatrix, no tenía miedo, pero no era idiota.

Filius Flitwick asintió con la cabeza sonriendo amablemente y se giró para subir a la pila de libros que había construido sobre la silla y empezar con la clase.

* * *

Este drabble ha sido beteado por **MMcB**.

Bueno, lo sé, lo sé, pero la escena no daba para más... Aún así me hace gracia, ¿a ti no? ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas en un review?


	2. Una escena en la que 4 esté Sexy

**2. Una escena en la que 4 esté Sexy **

Lo primero que tienes que hacer es relajarte. ¿Vale? Es imprescindible.

Parece fácil, ¿no es cierto? Sentada en medio del silencio de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, donde se respira solemnidad y sopor, rodeada de libros. Fuera llueve con fuerza y dentro hace un calor sofocante gracias a las grandes chimeneas que los elfos domésticos se esfuerzan en mantener a toda potencia.

Cualquiera se sentiría aburrido y suficientemente relajado como para adormecerse. Pero tú no.

Tú parece que tienes pinchos en el asiento; llevas veinte minutos dando pequeños saltitos tratando de conseguir una postura correcta y cómoda, no demasiado cerca, pero tampoco demasiado lejos.

Todo porque _él_ está sentado a tu lado.

Con lo que te ha costado conseguirlo, ¿recuerdas lo que te ha costado? Sí, claro que lo recuerdas.

xoXOXox

―¿Ayuda para el examen de Transfiguraciones? ―te repitió _él_ sorprendido, cuando por fin conseguiste el valor suficiente para acercarte a su mesa y pedírselo. Sonreíste como una idiota esperando que no se diera cuenta de que en realidad no era ayuda lo que de verdad querías.

―¡Una Ravenclaw pidiendo ayuda para estudiar! ¿Qué ha pasado con eso de la inteligencia? ―añadió burlón uno de sus tres amigos, el moreno de ojos claros. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que estar todo el tiempo con ellos?

―Sirius, McGonagall no distingue entre casas; si no, nosotros tendríamos mejores notas ―le contestó lastimeramente otro de sus amigos, el rubio.

―Cierto, Canuto, Peter tiene razón― corroboró el último de ellos, el de las gafas, y luego se giró hacia ti―. Pero en cualquier caso no puedes llevarte a Remus, Caperucita, nosotros también necesitamos ayuda y le vimos primero ―te explicó encogiéndose de hombros. Abriste la boca tratando de pensar algo que contestarle.

―¡James! ―se te adelantó _él_ en protesta.

―¿Caperucita? ―preguntó el rubio.

―Ya sabes, Peter ―empezó el moreno riendo―. La niña esa del cuento de Evans que va a ver a su abuelita y...

― ¡Sirius! Por favor… ―suplicó _él_, nervioso―. Y creo que yo mismo puedo decidir solo sin vuestro permiso si ayudo o no a alguien ―añadió y luego se giró hacia ti―. Espérame después de clase en la sección de Transfiguraciones de la Biblioteca ¿vale?

―¡Anda! ¡El lobo feroz saca sus dientes! ¡Ándate con ojo Caperucita! ―te advirtió el chico de las gafas, riendo.

―¡James, ya basta! ―volvió a quejarse él, amenazante.

No sabes por qué decían todo eso, pero algo te hace pensar que a pesar de lo dulce y amable que es, en el fondo hay algo indescriptible en él que hace que "Lobo feroz" no sea un apodo tan mal encontrado.

xoXOXox

Así que aquí estás ahora; sólo has tenido el tiempo justo de arreglarte un poco el pelo y poco más, detalle en el que _él_ ha tenido la delicadeza de fijarse y alabarte.

Le observas fijamente mientras habla y habla de cosas, ni siquiera sabes muy bien qué, mostrándote libros de Transfiguraciones y haciendo demostraciones.

Un mechón de su suave cabello cae sobre su cara y él lo aparta con un movimiento semi-automático sin dejar de hablar. Te fijas en cómo se mueven sus labios, su mentón, su cuello… Los músculos se ven fuertes, y su nuez se mueve arriba y abajo rítmicamente acompasada con sus palabras; una de sus múltiples cicatrices baja hasta donde no puedes ver por culpa de esa maldita camisa que no te explicas cómo todavía lleva puesta. Su corbata, pulcramente ajustada, parece estar burlándose de ti.

En general, llevas veinte minutos histérica tratando de decidir si te lo comes aquí mismo o explotas.

―¿Entiendes? ―te pregunta de pronto clavando su vista fijamente en tus ojos con esa mirada de color miel que te hace estremecer.

Le miras y se te entre abre la boca mientras tratas de encontrar algo inteligente que contestar.

―¿No hace mucho calor aquí? ―pregunta de pronto, apartando la vista hacia el resto de la habitación mientras se suelta un poco la corbata y se desabrocha el primer botón de la camisa, dándose un aire un poco más desenfadado y mostrándote por dónde sigue bajando la cicatriz de su cuello.

No puedes evitar que tu boca y tus ojos se entreabran un poco más, mirando el movimiento de sus manos en su cuello, cuando sin previo aviso, se vuelve hacia ti de nuevo y sonríe.

―¿Pasa algo? ―pregunta sacándote de tu ensimismamiento con un ligero toque de picardía que no sabes si es intencionado o no, pero que consigue que te pongas colorada.

Tomas aire y entreabres los labios, no puedes más, has tomado una decisión.

―¡Lunático! ―te detiene una voz a tus espaldas. ― ¿Cómo va eso? ¿Os queda mucho? ―pregunta la voz. Él alza la cabeza para mirar y tú te giras para descubrir a sus tres amigos.

―No ―responde él sonriéndoles―. De hecho, ya hemos terminado. ¿Lo has entendido, no? ―pregunta mirándote mientras recoge sus cosas. Tú balbuceas un momento y luego asientes suavemente con la cabeza dándole las gracias.

―Ah, está bien. No has de agradecer nada. Para eso están los amigos―. Te responde sonriendo amablemente mientras se levanta.

―Nos vemos, Caperucita. ―te saluda el chico de las gafas mientras se marchan llevándoselo. Has perdido tu oportunidad y ni siquiera sabes por qué demonios te llaman "Caperucita" pero tienes la sensación de que se están burlando de ti.

* * *

Recordad lo de siempre, **J. K. Rowling** y... ¿Hans Christian Andersen esta vez? Según la Wikipedia, **Charles Perrault**, los hermanos **Grimm** y en general, todos los juglares de Europa durante la edad media. Pues eso.

Beteado nuevamente por **MMcB**... y los que no tengáis uno, pedios un beta de una buena vez para vuestro cumpleaños, santo o lo que sea, hombre ya, que parecéis tontos!

Por qué tener un beta NO es sinónimo de escribir mal. Tener un Beta es sinónimo de aceptación de las limitaciones de uno mismo, es sinónimo de perfeccionismo, de aspiración a la excelencia, de ambición a mejorar, de necesidad de una obra de calidad, de preocupación por las expectativas del lector, de profesionalidad.

Los escritores profesionales tienen editores, los escritores amateurs no. Los fickers preocupados tiene Beta-reader, los fickers pasotas no.

Así que haced el favor. Ah, sí, y eso del botón verde, como siempre.


	3. ¿Qué pasa si 12 deja embarazadoa a 8?

**3. ¿Qué pasaría si 12 deja embarazado(a) al 8?**

"_Minerva McGonagall:_

_Le ruego que se encuentre conmigo en la Taberna "La Cabeza de Puerco" en Hogsmeade lo __antes posible por un asunto _

_importante que nos atañe a los dos._

_Saludos._

_A. Dumbledore"_

Minerva McGonagall alzó una ceja. ¿Por qué Dumbledore la citaba en la Cabeza de Puerco cuando podía encontrarse con ella sólo yendo a su despacho y golpeando la puerta? O en su defecto haciendo que ella fuera al suyo, pero no intentó encontrarle sentido; a medida que pasaban los años empezaba a acostumbrarse a las excentricidades del director de la escuela y sabía cuestionarlo que era tiempo perdido.

―_Regaliz― _la estatua giró para dejarla pasar.

―¿Querías verme, Albus?― preguntó cuando le hubo dado permiso para entrar y le ofreció asiento.

El hombre la miró extrañado. Ella le tendió la nota que el búho le había llevado no hacía ni quince minutos.

―Me la has mandado antes; he pensado que sería más sensato y rápido que me lo explicaras aquí.

Dumbledore la leyó y sonrió entendiendo la confusión.

―Has caído en una pequeña broma por parte de mi madre, Minerva. No soy el único "A. Dumbledore" de Inglaterra. Esta letra es de mi hermano― explicó tranquilamente. La cara de McGonagall cambió de incredulidad a sorpresa.

―¿De Aberforth? ¿Y por qué iba a querer hablarme Aberforth?―preguntó nerviosa―. No le he visto desde la fiesta de navidad, cuando lo invitaste al castillo para que no pasara las fiestas solo.

―No tengo ni idea. ¿Por qué no me permites que te acompañe y lo averiguamos? Tenía planeado ir a verle un día de estos de cualquier manera― propuso él inocentemente, levantándose.

―¿Cómo? ¿Ahora?

―Claro. Dice que es importante, deberías ir cuanto antes. ¿O estás ocupada? Si lo estuvieras no habrías venido a verme― dedujo él rápidamente sin dejarle opción a réplica. Como siempre, Dumbledore conseguía lo que quería en el mismo momento en que lo quería.

―Ah… Sí… Quiero decir, no, no estoy ocupada, claro― balbuceó ella no muy convencida―. Pero, ¿Y tú? ¿No estás ocupado?― trató de disuadirlo de ir temiendo lo que Aberforth pudiera llegar a querer decirle.

―Sí, pero no más de lo habitual, de hecho, es el momento perfecto, si no ni te lo hubiera propuesto. No te preocupes― le explicó amablemente mientras tomaba un puñado de polvos flú y entraba en la chimenea―. ¡A la Cabeza de Puerco! ―gritó.

―Sí… claro…Vayamos ahora todos juntos y hagamos una fiesta… ¿Por qué no?― añadió sarcásticamente Minerva cuando el director ya había desaparecido, siguiéndole derrotada.

xoXOXox

―¡Albus!― se sorprendió Aberforth cuando la imponente figura de su hermano emergió de la chimenea.

―Hola, Aberforth, ¿Cómo te encuentras?― preguntó éste, contento, mientras otra figura aparecía en la chimenea.

―Pro... Profesora― balbuceó tenso el tabernero al reconocerla.

―Buenas tardes, Señor Dumbledore― saludó ella cortés pero distante, sin mirarle, sacudiéndose con gracia el vestido para quitar los restos de hollín―. He sabido que quería verme.

―Ah, si... Sí, por supuesto. Ehm... ―carraspeó él mirando a su hermano que estaba acariciando la cabeza de una cabra sin prestar demasiada atención. Éste se dio por aludido.

―¡Ah! no te preocupes por mi, Aberforth. Sólo vengo de acompañante; puedes hablar tranquilamente con Minerva. De hecho, si me permites, me serviré un vaso de leche y me iré al fondo para no molestaros― aseguró sin hacer ademán de moverse, los otros dos le miraron un instante en silencio no muy convencidos.

La bruja se preguntaba a quién pretendía engañar. El tabernero se preguntaba cómo hacía el mago para estar siempre en el momento oportuno y en el lugar adecuado.

―Ha sido una confusión. Firmaste la nota como "A. Dumbledore" y Minerva creyó que se trataba de mi― explicó el mago como si hubiera leído la mente a su hermano―, así que he decidido aprovechar y hacerte una visita, pero si...

―No, no. No importa― cedió Aberforth primero, conocía a su hermano, era intratable cuando se ponía diplomático―. Ya que estás aquí… también tenía que contártelo a ti tarde o temprano; por favor, sentaos. Traeré leche para los tres― aseguró señalando una mesa y yendo detrás de la barra.

xoXOXox

―¿Y bien?― preguntó el mago cuando el tabernero hubo servido la leche y se hubo sentado frente a los dos profesores.

―Bueno, los tres somos personas adultas, así que no hagamos un drama de esto, por favor― rogó Aberforth mirando a su hermano.

Minerva McGonagall permaneció impasible mirando inexpresiva a ningún lugar en concreto pero sin cruzar su mirada con la del tabernero, a la expectativa.

Albus Dumbledore levantó el vaso de leche brindando con su hermano en el aire e hizo algo que nunca, nunca, nunca se debe hacer, pero es un recurso cómico recurrente. Se llevó el vaso a los labios y bebió un trago justo durante el momento de silencio dramático.

Aberforth Dumbledore miró a Minerva McGonagall un instante, cerró los ojos y tomó aire profundamente.

―Estoy embarazado― sentenció.

Todo quedó inmóvil.

―Y Minerva es el padre... O la madre... O lo que sea― añadió.

Albus Dumbledore se atragantó con la leche redondeando el cliché y empezó a toser, en shock.

Minerva McGonagall parpadeó una y solamente una vez.

Aberforth Dumbledore golpeó la espalda de su hermano para quitarle la tos.

―Pero... Pero ¿Cómo?, es decir, ¿Cómo?― balbuceó éste cuando recuperó el habla.

―Fue en la fiesta de Navidad. Ella estaba sola... Es una mujer ¿sabes?, y tiene necesidades, y como tú no le haces ni caso y tu y yo nos parecemos, pues... Además, no es como si estuvierais casados o algo así y… ¡Albus! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Puede transformarse en gata! No es como si pudiera transformarse en cabra pero...― se excusó el tabernero.

Lo que había pasado durante las Navidades había sido una de esas estupideces irreflexivas que, con suerte, pasan más de una vez en la vida. Aunque ambos habían dejado claro que había sido algo fruto del momento y que no iba a repetirse.

Habían concluido que lo mejor que podían hacer era llevar el tema como personas adultas, es decir: fingiendo que no había pasado. Sí, una manera sutil de decir que lo mantendrían en secreto como si fueran adolescentes idiotas para lograr así un desenlace lo más sencillo posible. De manera qué no había tenido sentido si quiera mencionárselo a Albus, pero el embarazo lo cambiaba todo y, por eso, a pesar de ser el mago más brillante de todos los tiempos, el pobre anciano estaba todavía negando con la cabeza y con los ojos muy abiertos, tratando de encontrar sentido a algo de lo que su hermano acababa de revelarle con su característica carencia de sentido del tacto.

―¿Qué Minerva se… contigo porque te pareces a mi?, ¿qué yo no le hago...?, ¿en cabra?― preguntó Albus Dumbledore tremendamente confundido.

Minerva McGonagall parpadeó, de nuevo, una única vez, demostrando que seguía con vida.

―Los médicos de San Mungo dicen que es una especie de efecto secundario de un hechizo contra la disfunción eréctil... Dicen que es algo como una reacción alérgica, ya sabes, porque soy un hombre y los hombres no podemos embarazarnos― siguió explicando el tabernero ignorando los balbuceos de su hermano.

―¿Dis... Disfunción eréctil?― volvió a preguntar Albus, repitiendo las palabras como un robot todavía completamente sorprendido.

―¡Oh! No me mires con esa cara Albus, tengo casi ochenta años, seguro que tú tienes entre manos un problema peor― aseguró el tabernero frunciendo el ceño y señalando al profesor―. En cualquier caso, el bebé está bien, no corre peligro y pienso tenerlo― decretó y luego se giró hacia la bruja, que seguía prácticamente catatónica―. No tiene que hacerse cargo de nada profesora, sólo quería que lo supiera.

* * *

Ya sabéis, **Rowling** bla bla bla.

Nuevamente beteado por **MMcB**, no voy a intentar convenceros de nuevo, sois mayorcitos para saber lo que necesitan vuestros fics.

Por cierto, esta página es un rollo, ¿porqué no se pueden poner textos tachados? ¿alguien sabe cómo hacerlo? y ya de paso podríais decirme que os parece el "drabble".


	4. 9 Haciendo algo que nunca nunca haría

**4. 9 Haciendo algo que nunca nunca nunca haría por voluntad propia.**

Una mano de dedos pequeños y uñas redondas vertió un poco de líquido transparente de un botellín a una botella de cristal que ya estaba rellena de una substancia amarillenta. Cuando terminó, dudó un instante y vertió también en la otra botella idéntica que había a su lado.

Luego prosiguió la cadena de acontecimientos que venían sucediendo cada mañana a esa temprana hora desde hacía dos semanas.

Sonaba el timbre; alguien lo había hechizado para que tocara la melodía de una canción fea y pegadiza.

En el piso de arriba de la casa se oía un estruendo, algo cayendo y rompiéndose. A veces ese sonido era algo metálico golpeando el suelo con fuerza, o simplemente un ruido sordo; ese día parecían cristales haciéndose añicos.

Lo siguiente eran unos apresurados pasos bajando las escaleras como si la vida les fuera en ello, haciendo un gran escándalo.

Instantes más tarde todo se detenía, se oían voces en el interior, pero no podía distinguirse qué decían.

Seguidamente se oía un portazo tremendamente fuerte arriba y el escándalo en las escaleras se reanudaba.

Luego había unos instantes en los que no se oía nada y, por fin, un chico alto con una larga melena pelirroja abría la puerta de la entrada tratando de mostrar aire calmado y desinteresado.

―¡Ah! Eres tú. Buenos días, Gellert―saludaba con una muy mal lograda indiferencia, mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa. El chico que esperaba en el portal, Gellert, era más bajo y rubio, soltaba una carcajada.

―Buenos días, Albus― respondía al saludo devolviéndole la sonrisa y tomándose la libertad de entrar a la casa sin que le hubieran invitado.

En ese lapso de tiempo, normalmente, alguno de los dos sacaba un tema que desbordaría en una conversación infinita que duraría hasta el anochecer, o retomaba la del día anterior si habían sido interrumpidos de madrugada por un grito de la tía de rubio o del hermano del pelirrojo, quejándose del ruido que hacían las lechuzas.

Pero Gellert tenía otros planes para ese día, sabía de antemano que la conversación no sería en absoluto del largo habitual, pero valía la pena intentar sacar el tema. Lo había preparado todo celosamente para conseguir su objetivo. Anduvo por el pasillo hasta el salón y sacó la cabeza para inspeccionar la estancia.

―¿Y Aberforth? ―preguntó mirando de nuevo a Albus, que estaba cerrando la puerta.

―Arriba, con Ariana. Se ha enfadado y se ha encerrado― explicó este encogiéndose de hombros―. No se lo tengas en cuenta, está celoso, dice que yo... ― se detuvo―. Bueno, es estúpido que lo esté.

―¡Oh, vaya! ¡Qué lástima!― se lamentó Gellert con una falsa pena asombrosamente creíble ―. Mi tía había hecho limonada para nosotros pero... Bueno, pues nos la tomaremos tú y yo. ¿Quieres?― le invitó tendiéndole una de las botellas a su amigo. Albus sonrió y se acercó a él, tomó la botella que no le ofrecía y entró al salón mientras le miraba sonriendo burlón, esperando haberle sorprendido por elegir justo la botella que no le brindó.

Gellert alzó las cejas en una perfecta imitación de la sorpresa, quedándose detenido en el marco de la puerta. Cuando su amigo se giró dándole la espalda para sentarse en una de las butacas, sonrió con malicia durante un instante y entró al salón.

―No pienses que he tomado la otra botella porque no confíe en ti, era una broma ―se apresuró a dejar claro Albus, nervioso, mientras su amigo se sentaba en la butaca de su lado. Lo último que quería hacer era ofenderlo.

―No te preocupes. En lo poco que hace que nos conocemos ya he aprendido que, si pretendo envenenarte, es más sencillo poner veneno en ambas copas y conseguirme un antídoto que tratar de predecir lo que vas a hacer―bromeó y luego tomó un sorbo de su propia botella como retándolo. Albus vacilo un momento valorando las palabras y luego lo imitó.

―Está buena, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Gellert con una sonrisa.

―S…Ah… Umh… No…― balbuceó Albus.

―¿No? ¿No te gusta? ―fingió preocuparse el rubio.

―Es decir… eh… yo… no… ―volvió a balbucear poniéndose colorado.

―Vaya, cualquiera pensaría que habrías dicho que si por cortesía, pero parece que me estas empezando a tomar confianza... ―explicó alzando las cejas―. Eso me agrada― añadió inclinando la cabeza y sonriendo―. Además, ha sido mi culpa, no recordaba que tu prefieres el dulce y no le he puesto casi azúcar… lo siento―se disculpó―. Como te gustan los caramelos de limón pensé que también te gustarían las cosas ácidas…

―Bueno, hay una solución sencilla ―respondió Albus sonriendo y levantando la barbilla, creyendo volver a tomar las riendas de la situación. Puso las manos en los reposa brazos, se levantó y se fue a la cocina―. A no ser que tu veneno deje de hacer efecto si le añado azúcar ahora― bromeó rebuscando entre los armarios.

―Ah, no te preocupes por eso, ya había tenido en cuenta esa posibilidad y he elegido uno para el que el azúcar es inocuo― aseguró Gellert sonriendo como quien no quiere la cosa. Albus se detuvo un instante en su búsqueda y le sonrió con complicidad para luego reanudarla tranquilamente.

Unos momentos más tarde, Gellert se dio cuenta de que la azucarera estaba sobre la mesilla, lejos de donde la estaba buscando su amigo.

Sonrió, dejó su limonada al lado y se recostó en la butaca en silencio. Al ver el techo, se dio cuenta de que se empezaba a formar una especie de mancha de color rosado en él. Debía provenir de la habitación de Albus que estaba justo encima. La ignoró y bajó la cabeza simulando pensar algo. Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría seguidamente pero era mejor si la cosa fluía con naturalidad.

A continuación, Albus Dumbledore notaría su silencio mientras seguía rebuscando, así que sacaría la cabeza de entre los armarios para bromear con algo.

―Gellert, sea lo que sea lo que planeas, estoy seguro de que está prohibido por al menos una docena de leyes― bromeó como suponía que haría. Procedió con tranquilidad.

―No estaba planeando algo― respondió casual―. En realidad estaba pensando en algo―añadió haciendo una pausa para dar tiempo a Albus de plantear la siguiente pregunta "¿En qué?" y comprobar si tenía realmente su atención.

―¿En qué estabas pensando?―preguntó el pelirrojo, tal como Gellert esperaba que hiciera, mientras volvía a meter la cabeza en uno de los armarios inferiores buscando.

―En… Tu hermana. En Ariana―dijo el rubio como quien habla del tiempo.

Albus se golpeó la cabeza con la estantería del armario al intentar incorporarse para sacar la cabeza, haciendo caer un montón de ollas y sartenes mal apiladas con un horrible sonido metálico.

Gellert se levantó preocupado acercándose a donde estaba Albus tirado en el suelo y rodeado de sartenes.

―¿Hay supervivientes?― preguntó tratando de ver.

―Sí… sí… ―balbuceó Albus llevándose las manos a la cabeza y frotándose la parte golpeada mientras sacaba la cabeza del todo.

Cuando vio a su amigo de pie observándole a su lado, mientras él se encontraba en una situación tan ridícula, se puso completamente colorado.

Gellert comprobó que efectivamente se encontraba bien, echó una carcajada y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

―Vamos. La azucarera está en la mesilla donde la dejaste ayer en la tarde; estaba esperando a ver cuánto tardabas en recordarlo― le dijo apiadándose y tirando con fuerza de su mano para levantarlo provocando lo que sabía de antemano que pasaría. El pelirrojo era muy alto, pero estaba muy delgado, así que casi cayó encima de él por el impulso.

Albus se separó rápidamente, nervioso.

―¿Qué estabas pensando sobre Ariana?― preguntó cambiando de tema y mirando hacia otro lado mientras se dirigía de nuevo a las butacas.

Gellert sonrió; todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca y era imprescindible que el pelirrojo no sintiera que le estaba forzando. Le siguió sentándose de nuevo a su lado.

―Bueno… nunca me has contado de qué está enferma― especificó fingiendo no mostrar mucho interés. Era el momento clave y era crucial que pareciera algo tranquilo y relajado, si su amigo se ponía en guardia, todo habría sido en vano. Albus, que tenía la azucarera en las manos, se quedó inmóvil un momento.

―Fue por un accidente con unos niños muggles― dijo quitándole importancia y entonces se detuvo de nuevo y parpadeó sorprendido―. ¿He dicho por unos niños muggles?― preguntó sin acabar de creer que le hubiera salido la verdad, simple y llanamente―. Quería decir unos niños muggles― repitió, se paralizó otra vez sin entender.

―Mmm… ajá, sí… creo que ya entendí el concepto la primera vez― bromeó Gellert haciéndose un poco el extrañado para que su amigo no sospechara que en realidad sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando.

―Bueno, el caso es que ella tuvo un brote accidental de magia frente a ellos y empezaron a reírse… y mi padre… ―empezó a explicar Albus, pero se detuvo tapándose la boca con las manos y abriendo los ojos como platos. Gellert alzó casi imperceptiblemente y durante una milésima de segundo las comisuras de los labios.

―¿Tu padre…?― le incitó a seguir hablando con aire de que todo iba bien; tenía unos escasos segundos antes de que Albus entendiera por fin lo que estaba pasando y se negara a seguir hablando, cambiando de tema a cualquier otra cosa y poniéndose en guardia cada vez que éste fuera retomado.

―Yo no… esto esta… algo no… ―balbuceó, aún con las manos sobre la boca.

―No lloriquees y responde, vamos― le riñó apremiándole en un último intento desesperado; casi podía ver cómo las conexiones neuronales del pelirrojo trabajaban a toda velocidad deduciendo.

―Él fue a… a… prisión… ―añadió no muy convencido escrutando a Gellert con su mirada azul.

Se sostuvieron la mirada unos instantes mientras el pelirrojo entendía.

Una gota roja cayó sobre la mesilla cortando la tensión, ambos la miraron y luego levantaron la vista hacia el techo. Se había formado una gotera colorada en el sitio en el que, un rato antes, Gellert había visto la mancha rosada.

Albus se percató de algo y se levantó corriendo. Su amigó se lo quedó mirando estupefacto.

xoXOXox

Un rato después apareció en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de Albus. Este estaba recogiendo pedazos de cristal roto del suelo y aspirando con la varita un líquido viscoso de color rojo que estaba corroyendo el suelo. Recordó que había oído algo romperse al tocar el timbre.

―Sangre de dragón ―comentó Albus, sonriendo―. No tengo por costumbre llevar la contraria a los alquimistas, pero no creas lo que oigas por ahí sobre que no es corrosiva― sentenció.

Gellert alzó las cejas y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, derrotado. Se le había escapado de nuevo… y ahora sería imposible retomar el tema con naturalidad. ¡Con lo cerca que había estado! Ni siquiera con veritaserum había acabado de conseguir que Albus Dumbledore terminara de contarle algo personal sin rodeos, sin tapujos y sin medias verdades. Aunque, probablemente, era lo más cerca que nunca había estado nadie de ese imposible.

* * *

¡Yeah! Que ese chico encantador de rizos dorados y mirada salvaje esté CLARAMENTE basado en mi (a pesar de que **Joanne** nunca me conoció), no significa que sea mío... Por desgracia... Algo similar para los hermanos Dumbledore.

Drabble nuevamente beteado por **MMcB** a toda prisa, pobrecita está bastante estresada, perdonadnos si hay alguna falta pequeñita

Y aún así, sigo planteándome la posibilidad de retirarme del Grindeldore... ¿Qué tal un review para convencerme de si debería o no?


	5. 5 encuentra algo vergonzoso de 10

**5. 5 encuentra algo vergonzoso de 10.**

―Calentamiento Global, Ronald Weasley ―respondió Hermione por octava vez a la misma pregunta del pelirrojo mientras ellos dos, Harry, Ginny, Luna y Neville se dirigían al lago.

―Eso no significa nada. Harry, ¿a ti te parece que significa algo? ―preguntó éste a su amigo. Harry puso cara de circunstancias alzando las cejas y sonriendo―. No significa nada― reiteró convencido.

―Hace tanto calor por los fénix. Estamos en plena época de reproducción ―explicó Luna con aire académico.

―¿Y qué tiene eso que ver? ―preguntó Neville inocente―. En Hogwarts sólo hay un fénix.

―Y en cualquier caso, tampoco debe tener una vida sexual tan activa ―rió Ron dando un codazo de complicidad a Neville.

―Qué maduro, Ron― le riñó Ginny, pero él no le hizo caso.

Ya habían llegado a su destino; la mitad de Hogwarts había tenido la misma idea esa calurosa mañana de sábado de mayo y les costó un poco encontrar un sitio donde dejar sus cosas para bañarse.

Los tres chicos fueron los más rápidos en quedarse en bañador e irse corriendo al agua que resultó estar un poco más fría de lo que cabía esperar. Estaban jugando a ahogarse unos a otros cuando Hermione y Ginny se acercaron hablando tranquilamente, Luna se había quedado en las toallas.

En un momento dado, Ron se sumergió en al agua como una flecha saltando sobre los hombros de Harry y sin poderlo evitar, se enredó en una especie de alga y emergió a la superficie tratando de soltarse.

Harry, Neville, Ginny y Hermione se acercaron a él. El "alga", que ahora veía claramente, era marrón y de cuadros, se le había enrollado en el brazo.

―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó Ginny la primera, ayudándole a quitárselo. Cuando lo hubieron desenrollado, Harry lo tomó levantándolo y mostrándolo.

―Es un…― empezó sorprendido, mirando a los demás. Estaban tan o más sorprendidos que él.

―Tenemos que devolverlo ―sentenció Hermione cortándolo.

―Ni siquiera sabemos de quién es ―intervino Neville.

―¡Y estás loca si piensas que voy a acercarme a quien sea que lo haya perdido! ―se quejó Ron.

―Hermione, Ron tiene razón. Piensa en cómo estará esa persona ―intervino Ginny―. Lo mejor es dejarlo por ahí para que quien sea el dueño, pueda recuperarlo sin que sea violento.

―¿Para qué lo encuentre Malfoy y se lo lleve al castillo o algo así? ¡Podría ser de Dumbledore! ―exclamó Harry. Todos hicieron un gesto de desagrado.

―O podría ser de Snape ― propuso Neville asustado, el gesto se reiteró.

―Al menos sabemos seguro que no es de Hagrid ―aseguró Ron cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

―¿Podéis dejar de imaginaros a gente desnuda por un momento y volver al problema? ―Pidió Hermione, que no quería saber cuál sería la siguiente sugerencia―Tenemos un bañador, un bañador de hombre y…

―¿Creéis que podría ser de Malfoy? ―propuso Ginny buscándolo en la orilla―. Eso sería divertido.

―… de hombre probablemente mayor, porque por los cuadros no parece muy moderno, así que debe ser de un profesor ―siguió Hermione― y además, sea quien sea, no tiene su varita.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―preguntó Ron.

―¡Pues por que asoma por el bolsillo, claro! ―especificó ella. Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

―¿Y qué propones hacer? ―preguntó Neville.

―Tenemos que encontrar a quien lo ha perdido y devolvérselo; y como es de hombre es mejor que lo hagáis vosotros, para evitar…

―Estás loca si piensas que voy a acercarme a Dumbledore o a Snape mientras están desnudos ―la cortó Ron echándose hacia atrás.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó una voz acercándose, se giraron a mirar.

―¿Qué no decías que no querías bañarte, Luna? ―preguntó Ginny.

―Y no quería, es malo para las criaturas del lago; pero como he visto que Harry tenía en las manos el bañador de Horace Slughorn, me he sorprendido. Por que cuando lo he visto meterse corriendo desnudo al bosque, he pensado que habría sido cosa de los nargles, así que no entendía como podía tenerlo Harry, a no ser que Harry sea un nargle… Pero Harry no parece un nargle. Y por eso he venido a ver lo que pasa.

―Has… ¿Has visto a Slughorn correr desnudo hacia el bosque? ―preguntó Neville saliendo el primero del shock que Luna solía producir en la gente.

―Sí, iba muy rápido, así ―explicó Luna ilustrando cómo Slughorn corría torpemente cubriéndose la entrepierna con las manos.

―Oh, por Merlín, voy a tener pesadillas con esa imagen ―protestó Ginny cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

―Si está desnudo en el bosque, sin varita ―empezó Hermione― tenemos qué…

―No tenemos que nada, Hermione ―la cortó Ron―. Ni pienses que vamos a acercarnos al bosque.

―Pero Ron, ¡es un profesor! ¡Y está desnudo! ¡Y sin varita! ¡En el bosque! ―protestó ella tratando de hacerle entender.

―Sí, lo sé; precisamente por eso no vamos a acercarnos ―añadió él contemplando la otra parte evidente del problema.

―¡Puede resultar herido si no vamos y lo encontramos!

―Seremos nosotros quienes lo resultaremos si vamos y lo encontramos, heridos mentalmente, Hermione. Pero puedes entrar tu y buscarlo si quieres ―le propuso; ella se echó hacia atrás irguiendo la espalda.

―Creo que lo mejor será llevar el bañador hasta el linde del bosque y mandar un mensaje brillante al cielo, para que pueda leerlo desde donde esté ―propuso Neville.

―Estoy de acuerdo ―añadió Ginny ― pero mejor no pongamos el mensaje, si lo leyera alguien más podrían ir a buscarlo antes que él.

―Bien, entonces acerquémonos al bosque, dejemos el bañador en el linde, gritemos que lo hemos encontrado para que nos oiga y marchémonos sin verle ―concluyó Harry.

xoXOXox

Por su lado, Horace Slughorn se apoyó en un árbol, preocupado. Probablemente entrar al bosque había sido la peor idea que había tenido… no estaba muy seguro, el récord de ese día estaba muy reñido entre "haber dejado que Dumbledore lo convenciera de ir a nadar con los demás profesores", "haber decidido hacerse el machito saltando de un saliente como si tuviera quince años", "haber perdido el bañador… y la varita". Definitivamente no estaba en el momento más brillante de su vida, y si lo estaba, es que su vida había sido realmente patética.

Suspiró. Bueno, ir al bosque tampoco había sido la idea del año, pero quedarse en mitad del lago, con todos los alumnos allí y sin bañador era una opción peor. No podía volver al castillo, quedaba gente en el interior que podía encontrarlo, lo último que necesitaba era crear un escándalo pareciendo un pervertido. Todavía estaba sorprendido de que nadie le hubiera visto correr cuando salió del lago.

xoXOXox

―Ejem ― tosió Hermione nerviosa, cortando el silencio incómodo que se había creado cuando llegaron al bosque.

―¿Ejem? Vamos, tú eras la que quería entrar a buscarlo. Al menos grítalo tú ―le apremió Ron.

―¡Horace Slughorn, sabemos que está desnudo y tenemos su bañador! ―gritó Luna antes de que Hermione pudiera hacer nada. Ginny dio un codazo a Harry para que añadiera algo.

―Eh… ¡Ah, sí! ¡Puede salir a buscarlo! ¡Si quiere! ―gritó él.

―¡Nosotros no lo queremos para nada! ―añadió Neville.

― ¡Y lo último que queremos es verlo desnudo, créanos! ―aclaró Ron.

―¡Ron! ―protestaron Ginny y Hermione.

―¡Profesor Slughorn, vamos a dejar el bañador y su varita aquí en el linde del bosque, al pie de este árbol! ―gritó Ginny señalando el árbol que tenía más cerca.

―¡Puede contar hasta cien y luego salir a buscarlo; nosotros nos habremos ido, lo prometemos! ―concluyó Hermione.

Se miraron unos a otros asintiendo y se alejaron de allí tanto como pudieron.

xoXOXox

Tres días más tarde, sexto de Gryffindor tenía la primera clase de pociones desde ese extraño sábado.

Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron al aula sin pensarlo hasta que se encontraron con la figura de Slughorn delante de ellos. Esta vez iba vestido. Los tres lo miraron entre asustados y nerviosos, Slughorn les devolvió la mirada, rígido. Hubo unos instantes de tenso silencio incomodo, y luego, por suerte para todos, empezaron a entrar el resto de los alumnos.

* * *

Bueno, lo de siempre, nuevamente beteado por **MMcB**.

Ajá, y así de bien se me dan los niños. Esto es lo que pasa cuando todos los buenos chistes que se te ocurren ya se han contado. Por favor, corramos un tupido velo al respecto de este… "esto" y esperadme para el siguiente que os prometo que os gustará muchísimo más.

Si habéis llegado hasta aquí con una sonrisa me daré por satisfecho. ¿Por qué no me lo contáis?


	6. 2 cambia de sexo

**6. 2 cambia de sexo**

Albus Dumbledore, entre otras muchas cosas, disfrutaba de un defecto y sufría una virtud: Poseía una nula sensibilidad para la belleza física y una elevada inteligencia.

Por eso, si alguien le hubiera preguntado de qué color era el pelo de Gellert Grindelwald, habría respondido algo tan poco poético como…

―Amarillo.

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado de qué color eran los ojos de Gellert Grindelwald, habría titubeado un momento, dudando.

―¿Negros?

Y si alguien le hubiera preguntado cuantos rizos rubios tenía Gellert Grindelwald en su cabellera, habría contestado solemne y sin dejar lugar a discusión.

―Veintisiete.

Y luego habría levantado las cejas sonriendo, sin que su interlocutor pudiera adivinar si lo decía en serio.

Pero si alguien le hubiera preguntado si Gellert Grindelwald era bueno, habría abierto los ojos con sorpresa, habría valorado la idea y las posibles respuestas que, por supuesto, no habrían consistido en un simple adverbio afirmativo o negativo; habría estimado que el tiempo mínimo para una exposición decente de su opinión no habría bajado de los cuarenta y cinco minutos; habría juntado las puntas de sus largos dedos y habría contestado sonriendo amablemente.

―¿Para qué quieres saber?

Realmente, Albus Dumbledore era muy consciente de quien tenía delante.

Escuchaba sus palabras, predecía sus estrategias y observaba sus movimientos con atención superlativa. Lo sentía supurar veneno escapando de cada sonrisa y le detestaba. Detestaba a Gellert Grindelwald hasta la adicción.

De todas las razones por las que lo detestaba, si había de decidirse por algo, lo más importante sin lugar a dudas era esa subida de cejas suspicaz, seguida de una media sonrisa y rematada por un "A ver..." arrogante que indicaba lo que más odiaba en el mundo: Indicaba que se había equivocado en algún punto del planteamiento o desarrollo de una idea y estaba quedando de imbécil.

Sólo Gellert Grindelwald era capaz de darse cuenta de cuando se equivocaba.

Sólo Gellert Grindelwald era capaz de hacerle sentir vergüenza si lo intentaba tratar de forma paternal como hacía con Elphias o como hacía con prácticamente cualquier otra persona que conocía.

Sólo Gellert Grindelwald era capaz de exponer una estupidez de manera que le pareciera una idea brillante.

Sólo Gellert Grindelwald era capaz de llevarle la contraria por placer.

Sólo Gellert Grindelwald era capaz de hacerle ver las cosas desde nuevas perspectivas que no había valorado y sólo contra Gellert Grindelwald no se podía discutir.

Aún y así, él obtenía un placer tóxico al discutir con Gellert y, de hecho, Gellert aborrecía cuando estaban de acuerdo de buenas a primeras, acusándolo de pesado y condescendiente; así que se pasaban los días analizando, valorando y matizando detalles tan insignificantes que prácticamente todo cuanto hablaban era hablar por hablar.

Y a pesar de que por su idiosincrasia habría dado la razón a su amigo en el mismo momento en que se daba cuenta de que la tenía, no lo hacía. A Gellert le gustaba pelear, pelear intelectualmente. Le gustaba ganar de manera intensa, odiaba perder y, además, era un muy mal perdedor. Y aunque discutirle era física y mentalmente agotador para Albus; quien además, tenía una lista infinita de cosas más importantes y aburridas que hacer, lo complacía, lo complacía cada vez, en cada uno de sus deseos como si fueran órdenes, como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Y lo detestaba. Detestaba que fuera deliciosamente retador, detestaba preferir jugar con Gellert que ayudar a Aberforth con Ariana, detestaba su labia y carisma. Detestaba la influencia que ejercía en él.

Porque, evidentemente, Albus era muy consciente de que lo manipulaba a su antojo como si fuera barro mojado; de hecho, era consciente de que se dejaba manipular y eso era lo que de verdad le aterraba. Si Gellert Grindelwald le hubiera dicho "Vamos a dominar el mundo como dos dictadores desalmados, asesinando a todos los que no son o piensan como nosotros y provocando un genocidio" Albus Dumbledore habría respondido "Vale, pero recuerda vendérselo a todos como si lo hiciéramos por el bien mayor. Por cierto, ¿por qué país quieres empezar?"

Sí, incluso Albus Dumbledore podía volverse un cínico si se lo proponía.

Por eso, cuando bajó de arropar a su hermana en el ocaso de ese día, no se percató de que la poción que estaban tratando de inventar y en la que habían estado trabajando toda la semana, que en principio, tenía que curar a la gente como Ariana ayudándoles a que la magia fluyera de nuevo de manera natural, había provocado grandes cambios imprevistos y muy visibles en Gellert después de probarla en sí mismo.

Por eso, no entendió de qué se reía su hermano.

Por eso, no entendió por qué Gellert se escondía y por qué no lo había mirado a los ojos desde que había entrado a la cocina.

Y por eso, cuando Gellert por fin le sostuvo la mirada sólo supo decirle "¿Esa camisa te quedaba tan pequeña de pecho antes?" Sin estar muy convencido.

La poción había hecho que el cuerpo de Gellert Grindelwald se convirtiera en el de una mujer y Albus Dumbledore sólo se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba una camisa mayor.

* * *

Y esto es lo que hace Wilde conmigo y es por eso que lo odio a más no poder ¬¬ incluso muerto es capaz de hacer que escriba mejor, os hablaría más de él pero estaría haciendo lo que él querría que hiciera así que lo dejaré en: _Altamente envidiable, increíblemente delicioso_.

Sobre la historia en sí, ya sé que el reto es un poco lo de menos, pero quería dejar claro lo que creo que se entiende al respecto de Dumbledore, según yo, la historia con Gindelwald era como cuando te haces sangre y te sale costra, es malo arrancártela y lo sabes perfectamente, pero aún así no puedes evitarlo.

Por supuesto, una situación inversa de los personajes hubiera sido… interesante (Si Albus fuera el cambiado de sexo) pero, no era ese el reto, a lo mejor algún día me inspiro y os hago un bonus track. Además aquí mismo estaba respondiendo a otro reto que me propuso Ismaco a nivel personal, consistente en, contrastando con mi último Grindeldore desde la perspectiva de Gellert (Donde me siento más cómodo), "ponerme en la mente de Albus". Soy incapaz de hacer un narrador en primera persona desde la mente de Albus (tiene que ser de un desorden alucinante) así que… esto fue lo que salió.

Como siempre, beteado por **MMcB** y mandangas para **Rowling**.


	7. 1 cocinando ¿Qué pasa?

**7. 1 cocinando ¿qué pasa?**

Que yo muero del descojone después de imaginar a Voldemort con un delantal que dice "Mamá cocina con amor" tratando de hacer... ¿Galletitas de animales? Para mojar en la leche de Nagini, eso pasa.

Pero mola porque está IC y no se parece a Gellert, a pesar de que sí hace Galletitas XD

* * *

―¿Señor Burke? Voy a casa de la Señora Smith esta tarde ―aseguré en un tono ligeramente inflexivo pero indudablemente educado cuando entré al despacho de la trastienda.

El Señor Burke era calvo, llevaba unas pequeñas gafas redondas y un gran bigote canoso; estaba sentado concentrado en un libro de cuentas, apuntando cosas con una larga y pomposa pluma de oca.

―¡Ah! Tom ―me reconoció levantando la vista―. Le he dicho a Martin que te llamara, esta tarde tienes que... ―se detuvo a si mismo cayendo en la cuenta― Perdona, ¿cómo dices, hijo?

―La señora Smith ―repetí con una sonrisa forzada tratando de ser paciente―. A las cuatro. Por la tiara. Doscientos galeones.

―S...sí ―balbuceó sorprendido― Eso mismo. Veo que Martin ya te ha puesto al corriente. Perfecto muchacho. Sólo llevas dos meses trabajando aquí y ya prácticamente no me necesitas como jefe. Bien, bien ―aseguró riendo nervioso.

Me lo quedé mirando, escrutando su mente con magistral legeremancia. Había sido sincero y se sentía cohibido, no había ninguna sombra de duda o sospecha sobre lo que yo realmente pretendía visitando a la señora Smith.

―Prácticamente ―repetí en voz baja sonriendo e inclinando suavemente la cabeza a modo de saludo mientras me iba. Me gustaba que la gente se sintiera cohibida ante mi presencia, en especial si esas personas se creían poder mandarme, les recordaba inconscientemente la jerarquía real. Fui a prepararme para la cita acordada planeando todo lujo de detalles.

Esa vieja bruja me interesaba porque, según mis averiguaciones que rara vez erraban, era descendiente de Helga Hufflepuff y estaba seguro de que si la adulaba lo suficiente no tardaría en mostrarme, buscando impresionarme, alguna reliquia que seguro debía poseer. Obviamente, una vez eso sucediera, hacerme con dicha era cuestión de tiempo.

Elegí mi mejor túnica, me peiné con sumo cuidado y me puse un poco de la colonia que sabía usaba su difunto esposo cuando estaba con vida; al salir de Borgin & Burkes al Callejón Knockturn encontré un zapato viejo, lo transfiguré en un ramo de flores y luego me desaparecí.

xoXOXox

Reaparecí en el porche labrado, frente a la puerta robusta de la casa y consulté mi reloj, la hora exacta como siempre. Hice sonar el timbre esperando a que la elfa viniera recibirme pero no fue ella quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta cuando esta se abrió.

―¡Tom! Buenas tardes muchacho, puntual como siempre ―saludó la señora Smith sonriendo con coquetería. Llevaba esa horrible peluca rizada de color cobre estridente y un complicado vestido azul que, como siempre, era la última prenda que alguien usaría para estar cómodamente en su casa. Sobre el vestido llevaba un delantal bordado cuya impecabilidad parecía gritar "¿por qué iba a estar yo en una cocina, acaso tengo pinta de cacerola?"

―Buenas tardes, ¿cómo se encuentra Señora Smith? ―pregunté educadamente fingiendo que me importaba mientras me dejaba pasar.

―¡Ay, querido! Gracias por preguntar pero estoy bastante mal. Nuestra elfa domestica, Hokey, ha sufrido un terrible accidente y yo tengo que encargarme de todos los quehaceres de la casa hasta que se recupere ―explicó lamentándose exageradamente mientras cerraba la puerta.

―Vaya, ese sí es realmente un inconveniente ―aseguré con falsa amabilidad― por cierto, le he traído flores hoy también.

―No tenías por que hacerlo, cielo, no me cansaré de decirlo ―rió ella como una gallina mientras las tomaba e iba a por un jarrón que parecía expresamente vacío.

―Y yo no me cansaré de escucharle decirlo ―aseguré con el tono más adulador del que era capaz― bueno, el Señor Burke me manda con una nueva oferta de doscientos galeones.

―Querido, vamos a dejar al Señor Burke y a su dichosa tiara en paz por una vez ―dijo sonriendo de forma forzada. Yo le sostuve la mirada intensamente, sin sonreír ni parpadear, furioso―. ¿Por qué no me acompañas a la cocina? Estaba haciendo galletas. Antes, cuando Robert vivía, siempre las hacíamos juntos, él no soportaba las de Hokey y decía que yo tenía manos de ángel. Pero ahora no puedo sin su ayuda no soy lo bastante fuerte para trocear el chocolate. Tú eres un buen muchacho, estoy segura de que estarás encantado de ayudar a una pobre y débil mujer ―pidió inclinando la cabeza a un lado, yo le sostuve la mirada aun sin sonreír, mientras usaba la legeremancia.

Sentí el nerviosismo de la mujer y como se creía muy lista de estar engañándome. Leí lo que pretendía y cómo imaginaba la escena en su fuero interno.

Estaba yo, golpeando el chocolate con un mazo de madera, con todo el torso descubierto. Al parecer ella creía que trocear chocolate era como cortar leña. Y una versión más joven y más delgada de sí misma se reía con coquetería y me daba a probar un poco de la masa con sus propios dedos que yo lamía sensualmente.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza e interrumpí la legeremancia asqueado.

―Por supuesto que me encantaría ayudarla, señora Smith ―mentí de nuevo en tono adulador―. Pero si el señor Burke se entera de que he pasado la tarde con usted y vuelvo con las manos vacías, es muy probable que despida a su empleado más novel... Son tiempos duros los que se viven en Londres ―añadí. Ella se mordió el labio con cara de preocupación. No quería vender la tiara, pero si me lo decía claramente perdería su oportunidad con las galletas.

―Muchacho... Eres realmente terrible, ya sé porque el señor Burke te eligió a ti para este trabajo. No te apures, si es la mitad de inteligente que yo no va a despedirte nunca. La tiara es tuya ―concedió por fin― pero quédate por favor, más tarde te mostraré otra cosa que a lo mejor le interesa comprar ―dijo ella sonriendo y señalándome la puerta de la cocina.

Fruncí el ceño, estaba dispuesta a obligarme a cumplir sus fantasías como fuera… Bien, todo fuera por la reliquia, en cualquier caso iba a salir decepcionada.

Entré a la cocina y ella me siguió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―Espera querido, permíteme que te busque un delantal ―me pidió agachándose para rebuscar en un armario, yo la miré con incredulidad, miré los ingredientes que estaba delicadamente preparados sobre el mármol y saqué la varita con arrogancia.

Sin moverme de la puerta, a distancia, derretí la mantequilla en un cuenco. Hice levitar los huevos rompiéndolos y hechicé la batidora para que los montara. Lo mismo hice con la harina, leche y azúcar para que fueran vertiéndose poco a poco.

Posteriormente miré a la Señora Smith que seguía en el suelo. Había dejado de rebuscar y lo miraba todo con asombro.

Lo siguiente fue hacer estallar el chocolate en mil pedazos que permanecieron flotando sobre la cabeza de la Señora Smith y una vez la masa estuvo hecha los agregué lentamente para que se mezclaran bien.

Finalmente hechicé la masa para que se fuera dividiendo y tomando la forma de galleta, mientras se cocían a sí mismas desde el interior. Las hice depositarse ordenadamente en un plato vacío mientras todo lo demás levitaba hasta el lavamanos y se limpiaba a si mismo.

La Señora Smith parpadeó aún anonadada en el suelo. Era la primera vez que cocinaba repostería y lo detestaba no había accedido a hacerlo nunca de no ser por los tesoros de esa bruja, después de todo, no era más que un trabajo de sirviente, aunque no era un verdadero reto para alguien que ha ido más allá de los límites de la magia.

―Sus galletas ―aseguré con suficiencia―. Y ahora ¿Por qué no me muestra eso tan interesante que tenía para mí?

* * *

Bueno, ya sé que hace miles de años que os lo debo… estaba esperando a ver si se me ocurría algo para el de la cita primero, pero he desistido, quiero terminar de acomodar la primera ronda antes de ponerme con la segunda.

Ya sé que él tema de la cocina se pierde un poco, pero… soy especialista en que los temas se pierdan un poco… y… eso básicamente.

Como novedad, beteado por **Chofi**, es su primera vez, así que no seáis crueles. Aparte de eso, ¿qué tal si me decís de primera mano si dejo de poner a Voldemort haciendo imbecilidades o no?


	8. Una escena en la que aparezcan los doce

**8. una escena en la que aparezcan los doce**

―Entonces vendrás con los alumnos en el Hogwarts Express.

―Sólo puedo decir… gracias de nuevo.

xoXOXox

―¿Qué opinas?

―Tu amigo ponía nerviosas a mis chicas, solo han parado de balar cuando se ha ido.

―Nunca tuviste problemas con visitantes variopintos en tu taberna.

―¿Querías que te dijera lo que pienso o lo que quieres oír?

―De acuerdo… Pero me refería a lo otro, ¿qué opinas del diario?

―Ya sabes a quien me recuerda.

―No estamos hablando de eso.

―¿Querías que te dijera lo…?

―Sí, sí. Lo sé.

xoXOXox

―Tienes que relajarte.

―Un licántropo.

―¡Quién mejor para enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras!

―¡Él es un "arte oscura"! No sabía que practicábamos esta política de aprendizaje.

―Una vez al mes, pero…

―¿Qué planeas? ¿Escapadas nocturnas a Hogsmeade de nuevo? ¡Casi me asesina! ¿Y los alumnos? Sabes que hay algunos lo bastante irreflexivos como para meterse en la boca del lobo… literalmente. ¿Y si le pasa algo a...? Lucius casi consigue cerrar el colegio este curso pasado.

―…

―¿Los demás están de acuerdo?

―Los tres han votado a favor.

―Así que todos lo sabían menos yo. Espléndido... ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente tomar yo esa plaza?

―Porque el único profesor de pociones que podría sustituirte, dimitió.

―Así que un licántropo. ¿Quién será el curso próximo? Lo mejor es que los alumnos sepan a qué deben enfrentarse, ¿por qué no una exmortífaga presa en Azkaban?

―No estás siendo objetivo.

―Es difícil serlo cuando vas a trabajar con alguien que casi te asesina.

* * *

Doscientas cincuenta, exactas. Podéis contarlas una por una y ni una más encontrareis. Doce personajes variopintos diferentes y mezclados en un drabble sin narración, sin nombres, pero igualmente identificables. Están los doce. El primero que los encuentre todos tendrá un premio.

Ahora ya sí como siempre, beteado por **MMcB**.


	9. Un songfic acerca de 8

**9. Un songfic acerca de 8**

_http: / / www. youtube. com/watch?v=3jM0Ki2oUSc_

De debajo de una enorme pila de mantas de colores emergió un mano buscando algo a tientas sobre la mesilla de noche, dio un par de palmadas para tratar de encontrarlo y una vez que lo hizo cerró los dedos tomándolo. Era una varita. La mano volvió a meterse debajo de las mantas.

Una cabra baló en señal de protesta a los pies de la cama y empezó a morder las mantas, el mago que había debajo se dio la vuelta.

―Ya voy, ya voy ―protestó incorporándose.

_Moshimo Chiisana_

Aberforth Dumbledore con todo su pelo enmarañado se cepillaba los dientes frente al espejo.

_Koya no to ga Aitara_

Se recortó la barba y se peinó.

_Mattete goran_

Se vistió, arregló la cama y tomó la cuerda que la cabra tenía atada al cuello.

_Hora Ano ko ga Kakete kuru_

―Vamos chica ―dijo tirando de la cuerda, ambos bajaron al establo.

_Ni hiki no Koyagi to Issho ni_

―Buenos días ―sonrió contento―. ¿Cómo habéis dormido, bonitas?

_Sukitootta Hizashi no naka wo_

Tomó un taburete y empezó a ordeñar las cabras una a una mientras el sol salía.

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando la taberna estaba abierta, un hombre sorbía de una taza de café con leche.

―Dumbledore, tienes que contarme el secreto de tu café. Ni siquiera mi mujer lo hace tan bueno ―le dijo relamiéndose.

_Moshimo Chiisana_

Aberforth sonrió enigmático, satisfecho.

_Ashi oto ga Kikoetara_

―El secreto está en la leche ―aseguró.

_Mattete goran_

―Pero no te voy a contar cual es porque entonces dejarías de venir a mi bar ―añadió riendo.

_Hora Ano ko ga Kakete kuru_

* * *

Y con Abe, no podía ser de otra manera, el siempre recurrente chiste de las cabras XD no pude resistirme a usar el ending de Heidi, ¡Quién no se aprendió esta canción en su infancia no tubo infancia! Aunque seguramente la mayoría sois muy jóvenes para eso…

Como siempre, beteado por **MMcB**


	10. 3 y 11 en un accidente de coche

**10. 3 y 11 tienen un accidente de coche/escobas/tren/bicicleta/moto, ¿qué pasa?**

―Vale Snape, tranquilízate, hay que aparcarlo en algún lugar donde los alumnos no puedan verlo. He hablado con la profesora de Muggleologia y esto es mucho más sencillo de lo que parece; si ellos pueden hacerlo, nosotros también. Presiona el embrague hasta el fondo, pon la marcha y suéltalo lentamente al tiempo que aprietas el acelerador ―explicaba Filius Flitwick con paciencia sentado en el asiento del copiloto. No podía conducir él mismo porque los pies ni siquiera le llegaban a colgar del asiento.

Snape trató de obedecer haciendo un movimiento brusco y el Ford Anglia de Arthur Weasley arrancó a toda velocidad hacia atrás. Gritaron y Snape, del susto, apretó con más fuerza el acelerador. El coche empezó a ir cada vez más deprisa mientras Snape daba volantazos sin soltar el acelerador y sin que ninguno de ambos dejara de gritar y reaccionara. Al final se detuvo cuando chocó contra una gárgola que decoraba la puerta de entrada a los invernaderos de Hogwarts.

Ambos magos dejaron de gritar y respiraron con fuerza agradeciendo a dios seguir vivos.

Flitwick fue el primero en reaccionar.

―¡Hemos roto la estatua! ¡Dumbledore se va a poner hecho una fiera! ―exclamó.

Snape le puso la mano en el hombro para que se callara, sin mirarlo.

―Le diremos que la estatua vino hacia nosotros. Esperemos que Weasley lo tenga asegurado contra eso. Diremos qué ni siquiera habíamos conseguido ponerlo en marcha. ―dijo aún sin mirarlo, conmocionado.

―¡Pero Snape! ¡Dumbledore no es idiota! ¡¿Cómo va a venir la Gárgola contra nosotros? ― se escandalizó el pequeño hechicero.

―Muy fácil, esto es Hogwarts, aquí todo se mueve, Flitwick ―le recordó Snape.

* * *

Sí, vale, hace miles de años que debía este, debo dos o tres más, (quien dice dos o tres dice cuatro… o cinco… está bien, joder, nueve) creo que de momento subiré los que tengo escritos aunque el orden sea incorrecto y luego ya si me inspiró terminaré algún día… o puede que no, quién sabe.

Por supuesto, la gracia de este era conseguir un accidente de coche, porque de escobas es demasiado fácil XD no termina de gustarme (y eso que fue uno de los primeros que escribí, yo siempre taaan ordenado), pero es lo que hay, prometo que los dos siguientes (que ya tengo escritos) serán mejores.

Los créditos de beta para **MMcB**, like ever.


	11. 9 matando al mejor amigo de 8

**11. 9 matando al mejor amigo de 8**

―…¿O es que acaso no confías en mí, Albus? ―le entre retó y acusó el chico rubio sentado frente a sí en la mesa de la cocina de su casa, sosteniéndole la mirada de forma salvaje.

Albus no reaccionó, sólo siguió removiendo el caldero que tenia entre las manos. Sabía perfectamente lo que su amigo estaba tratando de hacer, de hecho, le sorprendía que hubiera elegido una forma tan poco sutil de conseguirlo y se preguntaba si no estaría subestimándolo demasiado. Pero seguramente, pensó, el muchacho rubio no pretendía engañarlo o que no supiera lo que hacía, simplemente pretendía que hiciera lo que él quería, fuera como fuera. "El fin justifica los medios, Albus"

―No es una cuestión de confianza, Grindelwald― aseguró el niño pelirrojo sentado a su lado, metiéndose en la conversación mientras trataba de que su hermana siguiera bebiendo leche sin derramarla.

―No, no pasa nada si no lo haces. Es decir, es lo que hacen los amigos, pero tú y yo solo hace tres semanas que nos conocemos, así que no somos estrictamente amigos― siguió explicando el chico rubio, venenoso, ignorando al niño y sin apartar la vista de su interlocutor.

Albus frunció el ceño ligeramente. Gellert Grindelwald le caía muy bien… demasiado bien si lo valoraba estrictamente, pero había momentos en que no lo soportaba. Él realmente trataba de ser complaciente y casi todo el tiempo accedía a cualquier deseo del rubio como si sufriera de enajenación mental. Enajenación mental ¡eso era lo que más le preocupaba! aunque había que admitir que la mayoría de las veces lo hacía no tanto por consentirlo, sino porque gracias a su labia y carisma terminaba persuadiéndolo. En varias ocasiones se había descubierto a si mismo repasando mentalmente la conversación con su amigo, tratando de descubrir qué era lo que lo había convencido a hacer esas cosas irresponsables que antes de conocerlo ni siquiera se le hubieran ocurrido.

―¿Hola?, ¿alguien me está escuchando? ―preguntó el niño viendo que ambos chicos no apartaban la vista uno del otro.

―Aunque bueno, a pesar de eso yo sí confío en ti― aseguró el rubio levantando las cejas con decepción. Albus abrió un poco más los ojos de forma casi imperceptible ante esa declaración, deseando creérselo… creyéndoselo, de hecho.

―¡Ja! ― exclamó el niño devolviéndolo a la realidad, apartó la vista de Gellert para mirarlo.

―Pues claro que confío en él, Aberforth ―aseguró el chico rubio frunciendo el ceño y riñendo al niño, luego se volvió hacia él―. Dices que esta poción que estás haciendo no es nociva, ¿verdad? ―preguntó y sin esperar respuesta tomó la cuchara de su mano, se sirvió un poco en su propio vaso ya vacío y los miró altivo haciendo una pausa dramática.

Albus curvó las cejas y entreabrió los labios haciendo amago de detenerlo. La poción no estaba completa, no sabía que efectos podía tener y, aunque estaba seguro de que no era nociva, no era prudente probarla en humanos. En cualquier otro momento habría detenido a su amigo sin pensarlo pero hubo algo que hizo que al final no lo hiciera; necesitaba creerle. Necesitaba ver que su amigo realmente confiaba en él aunque en su fuero interno fuera completamente consciente de que la tomaba sólo para conseguir lo que quería y no porque realmente lo hiciera.

Aberforth frunció el ceño y la niña, ajena a toda la acción, aplastó un trozo de galleta con el pulgar.

Gellert tragó saliva, miró el contenido del vaso, cerró los ojos y se lo bebió.

―¡Ah! ―se quejó Albus mientras hacía un pequeño gesto levantándose de su asiento, arrepintiéndose en ese preciso instante de no haber hecho lo que la sensatez le dictaba.

No pasó nada.

Gellert levantó las cejas mirando a Abeforth con superioridad, mientras ambos hermanos lo observaban. La niña empezó a lamer la galleta aplastada de encima de la mesa sin prestar atención.

Entonces el chico rubio se llevó las manos al cuello abriendo mucho los ojos y haciendo sonidos guturales como si se ahogara. Se tapó la boca y miró suplicante a Albus durante un instante, para luego caer al suelo y empezar a convulsionar.

Él se levantó aterrorizado y se puso a su lado en un segundo sujetándole la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, arrepintiéndose cada vez más de no haberle detenido.

―¡Aberforth! ¡Un bezoar! ¡Ahora! ―le exigió a su hermano.

―¿Y de dónde quieres que saque un bezoar? ¡No estamos en Hogwarts! ―gritó Aberforth asustado. La niña se dio cuenta del revuelo y empezó a llorar y gritar. Albus bufó por la nariz frunciendo el ceño con rabia.

―Trae a Gruñona, Abeforth― ordenó taxativo entre los lloros de su hermana, mientras le sostenía la cabeza a Gellert que seguía convulsionando, le metió los dedos en la boca, sujetándole la lengua para que no se la mordiera ni se la tragara―. ¡Rápido!

―No… No… Gruñona no, por favor, por favor, Gruñona no…―suplicó Aberforth en un susurro.

Albus apoyó la cabeza de Gellert suavemente en el suelo y se levantó. Rápidamente tomó un cuchillo carnicero de un cajón y salió por la puerta de la cocina que daba al establo mientras Aberforth iba detrás de él llorando.

―No, no… Albus… Albus…no… por favor, por favor… ―lloraba horrorizado y casi sin voz por debajo de los gritos de su hermana, mientras el chico agarraba a la única cabra del establo y la inmovilizaba.

―Aberforth, ve a calmar a Ariana― le ordenó inflexible. El niño no reaccionó, se quedó llorando de pie mientras negaba con la cabeza y murmuraba de manera inaudible.

Albus apretó los dientes. No quería que su hermano viera aquello pero no había tiempo. Se giró hacia la cabra, la apuñaló abriéndole el estomago en canal y metió la mano buscando. Cuando lo encontró, soltó la cabra y metió la mano entera en el bebedero para limpiar la sangre.

―Cúrala, cúrala por favor― rogó Aberforth con los ojos llenos de lágrimas―. Si la cierras ahora aún vivirá. Albus, por favor.

Apartó a su hermano de un empujón y corrió hacia donde seguía tirado su amigo, lamentándose y auto-culpándose interiormente por haber permitido todo eso. Se arrodilló a su lado y le metió la piedra en la boca cerrándole los labios para obligarlo a tragar.

Instantes después, Gellert dejó de convulsionar y se quedó quieto. Albus retiró las manos para dejarlo respirar, pero aun así seguía en pánico temiéndose lo peor. Ariana seguía gritando.

Unos segundo más tarde Gellert empezó a toser girándose sobre sí mismo. Albus relajó todo su cuerpo y casi desmayándose de puro alivio, apoyó la cabeza contra los armarios de la cocina mientras Gellert seguía tosiendo y Ariana lloraba.

Aberforth entró a la cocina con una mirada de odio y la cara completamente sucia de lágrimas y sangre.

―Aberforth… ― le nombró Albus al verlo, mientras Gellert empezaba a respirar con normalidad. El niño miró a su hermano ferozmente durante un instante―. Sólo era…

Aberforth cerró los ojos e inspiró profunda y sonoramente con rabia.

―¡No te atrevas! ―le gritó apuntándolo con el dedo, nunca lo había visto tan enfadado―. ¡No te atrevas a decir que sólo era una cabra, Albus! ¡No te atrevas! ―le amenazó mientras tomaba a su hermana en brazos para irse.

Albus abrió los ojos un poco más, comprendiendo. Durante un momento miró a su amigo, tumbado en el suelo a su lado; ya había dejado de toser y se frotaba la cara con las manos. Volvió a levantar la vista y luego suspiró sintiéndose culpable e impotente.

* * *

Puede que haya quien piense que poner a la cabra como mejor amigo de Abe es un poco cruel… bien, me gustaría que antes de azotarme con el látigo de vuestra inclemencia toméis los libros y me señaléis exactamente que personaje hubierais elegido como mejor amigo de Abe.

Por otro lado, recordad a Albus Dumbledore… matando a una persona, dioses, ni de coña, debería haber la vida de todo el planeta en juego y no debería haber ni una sola cosa mejor que hacer… o eso o un imperio.

En cualquier caso aquí está de nuevo. Los grindeldore… ¿He comentado que tengo que dejar el grindeldore? (y ahora es cuando **MMcB**, beta como siempre, se descojona)


	12. 7 encuentra a 2 y a 12 teniendo sexo

**¿Qué pasaría si 7 se encuentra a 2 y a 12 teniendo sexo?**

Draco Malfoy abrió la puerta del despacho de su profesora de Transfiguraciones despreocupadamente, tenía que entregarle un ensayo que no había podido terminar a tiempo, pero confiaba que si le lloraba un poco a McGonagall se apiadaría de él y le dejaría entregárselo sin represalias… Recordó que era para McGonagall y no para Snape. Tragó saliva pensando que, a lo mejor, si le lloraba mucho y estaba dispuesto a ser severamente castigado no lo suspendería para el resto de la vida con una nota a sus padres.

Levantó la cabeza y lo que vio le cortó el aliento, le hizo abrir los ojos y la boca, le hizo soltar el pergamino que llevaba en las manos olvidando toda su preocupación al respecto y le hizo quedarse completamente paralizado en la puerta del despacho.

Un hombre de rizos rubios al que no había visto en la vida estaba de pie frente al escritorio, desnudo, de espaldas a él, sacudiendo salvajemente y con violencia a su profesora, también desnuda, que tenía sus pies sobre los hombros del hombre.

Draco Malfoy parpadeó una vez.

Y luego otra.

Y luego otra.

Cerró la puerta suavemente y pasó tres días enteros sin hablar, sin casi comer y sin casi dormir.

Nunca volvió a abrir una puerta sin antes golpear.

* * *

El último drabble que debía, ahora el meme puede darse por finalizado. De hecho, debo más, pero no sé si algun día me inspiraré para escribirlos. Aunque seguro que a mi beta, **MMcB**, le doy una sorpresa si así lo hago.

La verdad, tenía gracia, por qué despues de este drabble me habia conseguido running gags del tipo... haciendo referencia a drabbles anteriores. En cualquier caso, una escena tan potente como esta, no dejás de preguntarte... vale, fue Draco, pero ¿que hubiera sucedido si el personaje hubiera sido otro con muchísima más carga emocional? elo aquí.

* * *

**Bonus track: (Gellert & Minerva… y Albus)**

Pasos apresurandose, una túnica morada liándose en unas piernas y una barba larga y blanca ondeando. La figura deteniéndose de golpe al lado de la puerta y apoyando la espalda en la pared.

El sujeto entreabriendo un poco la caja, la bailarina tumbada. Un par de notas metálicas escapando y el mismo hombre volviendo a cerrarla rápidamente. Una sonrisa traviesa.

Las bisagras protestando.

xoXOXox

Los dedos de las manos, grandes, fuertes, aferrándose a los muslos con los nudillos blancos hasta perder la sensibilidad dejando surcos, arañando la piel, provocando cardenales por la presión.

Los dedos de las manos, largos y delicados, curvándose como tensas garras tratando fallidamente de aferrarse a la mesa. Arañando dolorosamente a la superficie plana y resbalando inevitablemente sobre ella a cada movimiento.

Taquicardia.

Los labios entreabiertos mostrando los dientes como un animal al acecho, la garganta lidiando por soltar algún sonido y dejando escapar un gemido profundo, gutural.

Los labios abiertos mostrando los dientes cerrados y apretados hasta que la tensión provoca dolor, subiendo por las sienes y bajando por el cuello agarrotando los músculos.

Los ojos cerrados con fuerza y el ceño fruncido hasta la migraña.

Hiperventilación.

Los rizos dorados, desdibujados y empapados en sudor balanceándose. Levantándose, la fuerza del cuerpo tirando de ellos hacia atrás. Deteniéndose un segundo suspendidos en el aire, y entonces otro movimiento brusco tirando de ellos hacia adelante.

El pelo oscuro, largo, recogido, luchando por soltarse con cada sacudida.

Todo el cuerpo golpeando el otro de manera fuerte y seca. Violenta. Acompasada. Quedándose sin aliento una vez.

Y otra.

Y otra.

xoXOXox

Una caja de forma cilíndrica cayendo al suelo con un golpe metálico. Rodando y abriéndose. Una bailarina de color rosa y blanco empezando a dar vueltas mientras suenan pequeñas notas de una melodía muy simple.

xoXOXox

Los ojos abriéndose, el ceño desfrunciéndose, la boca relajándose y entreabriéndose. Las piernas desatándose lentamente de alrededor de la cintura, el torso incorporándose de encima de la mesa, los dedos destensandose.

Los ojos abriéndose, los rizos se deteniéndose, las manos se relajándose, el movimiento cesando, el cuerpo girándose.

xoXOXox

Los ojos azules cerrándose lentamente y volviéndose a abrir.

xoXOXox

La reacción empezando como una inspiración suave del aire de inmediatamente delante suyo. Todos los objetos del desordenado despacho temblando.

La bruja tratando de decir algo mientras se cubre. Las palabras fluyendo hacia él sin que siquiera ella pudiera oírlas.

El mago de rizos rubios, aún desnudo, tomándole por los hombros y gritando algo de manera salvaje. Sus gritos siendo absorbidos también.

A una velocidad lenta y pesada todo a su alrededor empezando a arreplegarse sobre sí mismo y a ser absorbido con un poder inconmensurable.

Él, volviendo los ojos parsimoniosamente para encontrar la mirada del hombre que le profesa gritos sordos, ajeno a lo que está pasando. Cada vez objetos más grandes replegándose sobre él.

El mago rubio tratando de huir, pero siendo tragado. Todo siendo tragado. La bruja, el escritorio, la habitación, el pasillo, el ala, el castillo, el campo de Quidditch, el lago, el bosque, las nubes, todo a kilómetros a la redonda replegándose sobre sí mismo hasta que solo queda la figura del mago de ojos azules y barbas plateadas levitando sobre la enorme nada bidimensional.

xoXOXox

Manos esposadas, pleno del Winzegamot y cadena perpetua. Silencio absoluto y la mirada perdida por su parte. No va a ser besado por un dementor, es tiempo perdido.

* * *

Y ahí queda, espero que os haya gustado, ¿qué tal un pequeño review para confirmar que así ha sido?


	13. Chapter 13

**¿2 y 6 serian una buena pareja?**

Gellert Grindelwald y Bellatrix Lestrange… Bueno, a Bellatrix ya le van los magos oscuros y viejos… Este además tiene pelo y parece una persona de verdad… no sé cuánto puede influir eso en Bellatrix pero no sería lo más raro que he leído.

**¿5 y 9 o 5 y 10? ¿Porque?**

Ron Weasley y Albus Dumbledore o Ron Weasley y Horace Slughorn.  
Eeeeeh… ¿estamos hablando de un romance o algo así? (Tengo miedo) Por supuesto… Antes con Albus. Slughorn es incapaz de recordar su nombre, pero sigo teniendo miedo.

**¿Hay algún fic de 1 y 8?**

Voldemort y Aberforth Dumbledore… no, por suerte, no. Hay cosas que es mejor si se quedan inexploradas.

**Un titulo para 7 y 12 hurt/confort fic.**

Draco Malfoy y Minerva McGonagall… Hurt/Confort… XDDDDDDDDDD

Draco había llegado prácticamente al borde del autismo después del drabble en que la encontró tirándose a Gellert Grindelwald. Así que Minerva, muy sensata y responsable, después de deducir lo ocurrido al encontrar el ensayo del muchacho en el suelo frente a la puerta de su despacho decide hacer lo único humanamente posible por su alumno: Borrarle la memoria.

El titulo en un alarde de ingenio sería algo así como "No me olvides"

**¿Si escribieras un 1/6/12 fic, que advertencias tendría?**

Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange y Minerva McGonagall… y lo siento, pero tal como está yendo el meme tengo que meter a Gellert Grindelwald y todo terminaría siendo algo como una versión de Tarantino de "Sueño de una noche de verano".

Ya sabéis, Gellert jugando a dos bandas con Bellatrix y Minerva.

Bellatrix tratando de darle celos con Voldemort (o al revés, ahora no me acuerdo)

Minerva desesperada tratando de huir del fic… (y no os perdáis la aparición estelar de Albus Dumbledore terminando autista en un rincón mientras se golpea la cabeza contra la pared)

Amor destructivo, sangre, gente muerta, sexo salvaje… y ¿hay que advertir que Minerva es capaz de dejar embarazados a los hombres? MPreg, transvestismo, zoofilia y probablemente muerte de todos los personajes después de que le tocaran demasiado los huevos a Voldemort.

**4 invita a 3 y a 8 a su casa, ¿qué pasa?**

Remus Lupin invita a Severus Snape y Aberforth Dumbledore a su casa…

Debe ser Aberforth haciendo la ouija en una noche de espiritismo, porque están todos muertos… o eso o es una reunión clandestina de la orden del Fenix. ¿Estarán planeando un motín, mandando a los mortífagos, al ministerio y a todo el mundo a la mierda para dominar el mundo?

**9 trata de llevar a 5 a un club de striptease, ¿qué pasa?**

Albus Dumbledore trata de llevar a Ronald Weasley a un club de Striptease y se confirman mis sospechas sobre si Albus o Horace Slughorn… Ron y yo temblamos muy muy asustados.

**11 necesita quedarse en casa de un amigo una noche, a quien elige a 1 o a 6?**

Filius Flitwick tiene que elegir entre ir a casa de Voldemort, o a casa de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Pobrecito Filius… aunque probablemente terminarían en Malfoy Manor eligiera lo que eligiera, ya que al parecer hay crisis entre los motífagos y Lucius Malfoy es el único que tiene casa propia. ¿Por qué se pasan la vida allí? ¿qué opina Narcissa Malfoy de ello? ¿Y qué opinaría Draco Malfoy si no siguiera teniendo pesadillas sobre Minerva McGonagall y Gellert Grindelwald?

**10 se entera que 2 y 7 son pareja, ¿cuál es su reacción?**

Horace Slughorn se entera que Gellert Grindelwald y Draco Malfoy son pareja…

Slughorn junta las puntas de sus dedos sonriendo con malicia mientras abre una nueva lata de piña y se dispone a contemplar el espectáculo.

Draco tiembla muy muy asustado, recordando donde había estado _eso_ antes.

Gellert levanta una ceja y empieza a plantearse la posibilidad de cobrar y montar un burdel.

**3 se enamora de 6, 8 está celoso, ¿qué pasa?**

Severus Snape se enamora de Bellatrix Lestrange y Aberforth Dumbledore está celoso.

¿Aberforth está celoso? Joder con Bellatrix, Gellert debería contratarla para su burdel.

Bueno, probablemente Severus y Aberforth se dedicarían a echarse miradas de hielo el uno al otro haciendo que el resto de los presentes pudieran cortar el ambiente con un cuchillo y llevarse un pedacito a casa como recuerdo, sin llegar nunca a nada más.

Probablemente Aberforth sería el primero en apartar la mirada.

**4 está en problemas, ¿quién lo rescata? ¿10, 2, o 7? ¿Por qué?**

Remus Lupin está en peligro… cielos, es la princesa en apuros.

Tienen que rescatarle Horace Slughorn, Gellert Grindelwald o Draco Malfoy…

Pobrecito Remus, va a seguir en problemas.

Slughorn no mueve un dedo por nadie que no sea él mismo, Gellert tiene un montón de cosas que hacer (Está pidiendo permisos y arreglando la burocracia para que le dejen convertir un local) y Draco además de un cobarde sigue en medio de las evidentes secuelas post-traumáticas.

**3 tiene que decidir para casarse entre 8, 9 o 12 a quien elige?**

Severus Snape tiene que casarse y sus posibilidades son:

Aberforth Dumbledore, al que odia como hemos visto, porque está celoso de que Bellatrix lestrange este enamorada de él.

Albus Dumbledore, que está obsesionado con el pobrecito de Ron Weasley.

O Minerva McGonagall que ahora es un trasvertido que puede dejar embarazados a los hombres…

De hecho no me extraña que Severus siga soltero.

**7 secuestra a 2 y pide rescate a 5, ¿qué le pide? ¿Y qué pasa?**

Draco Malfoy secuestra a Gellert Grindelwald y le pide a Ron Weasley el rescate.

Muy inteligente por parte de Draco, Ron estaría dispuesto a pagar lo que fuera para que Gellert fuera a calmar a Albus y éste dejara de perseguirle.

Pena que Draco no haya pensado que Gellert es un hombre ocupado.

Draco y Ron terminarían muertos.

**Todos están invitados a la boda de 2 y 10 excepto 8, ¿cómo reacciona?**

La boda de Gellert Grindelwald y Horace Slughorn (Joder con Gellert... literalmente) Aberforth no está invitado, normal, Gellert no le soporta y nunca hizo algo digno de mención que pudiera interesar a Slughorn.

Seguramente Aberforth se dedicaría a calmar a su hermano antes de que fuera a cometer un asesinato.

**¿Porque 6 tiene miedo de 7?**

¿Bellatrix Lestrange le tiene miedo a Draco Malfoy?

Bellatrix no le tiene miedo a Draco, si a caso al revés… a no ser que Draco y su manía de entrar a los sitios sin golpear la puerta primero le llevara a descubrir algún secreto oculto de Bellatrix también.

**1 llega tarde a la boda de 2 y 10. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y por que llega tarde?**

Voldemort llega tarde a la boda de Gellert Grindelwald y Horace Slughorn… Probablemente llega tarde por que la boda le importa un pimiento, pero para hacerlo más dramático Gellert se lo toma como una ofensa personal y se enzarzan ambos en un duelo épico.

¿He de comentar que es el momento más feliz de la vida de Horace Slughorn? (Viendo como dos magos de gran calibre se pelean frente suyo)

**5 y 9 se emborrachan y se van juntos a casa, ¿Qué pasa?**

Nada, porque Albus Dumbledore no ha ido a la boda, porque se ha quedado con su hermano, al que no invitaron… Así que no ha podido emborracharse… y en cualquier caso Ron Weasley ha muerto en la pregunta del secuestro…

¡Oh! por favor… en serio, le ha llevado a un club de Striptease y ¿ahora intenta emborracharle? Albus está perdiendo toda su sutileza y elegancia.

**6 y 1 están en peligro de muerte y solo uno de ellos puede vivir, 6 se salva a sí mismo o salva a 1?**

¿Bellatrix Lestrange tiene que decidir entre si vive ella o vive Voldemort? ¿Acaso alguien duda todavía de su decisión?

**8 y 12 se van de camping, pero se han olvidado la comida, que hacen?**

Fijate… Minerva McGonagall y Aberforth Dumbledore de camping…

Después de lo que le hizo Minerva en el drabble del embarazo… sorprendente.

Debe tener que ver de nuevo con lo de la zoofilia y el desquiciante parecido entre los hermanos Dumbledore. A cual más desesperado.

Supongo que no se olvidarían la comida. Minerva es demasiado sensata y Aberforth es tabernero, (con esto quiero decir que lo que come la gente es una de sus principales preocupaciones).

Pero teniendo en cuenta que eso pasara… Bueno Aberforth se había encargado de llevarse a su rebaño de cabras, siempre podrían tomar leche.

**4 consigue que 9 participe en un programa de televisión**

Remus Lupin consigue que Albus Dumbledore participe en un programa de televisión.

Cielos, imaginemos a Albus Dumbledore (quien por cierto sigue bajo los efectos del veritaserum del cuarto drabble) en algún tipo de programa de testimonios de esos que solo ven las ancianitas después de comer.

"Mi interés romántico ha montado un burdel, puede cambiar de sexo para satisfacer las necesidades de cualquiera y se ha casado con uno de mis empleados, además se ha ido a la cama con mi mejor amiga, quien a su vez, se ha acostado con mi hermano y le ha dejado embarazado, que a la vez no soporta a mi hombre de confianza porque está liado de una de las arpías que se tiran a mi interés romántico quien, por cierto, ha matado al chico que yo perseguía obsesivamente con intenciones dudosas."

Y Remus, sentado a su lado, sonríe nervioso mientras al presentador/a le sale humo por las orejas (muajajajaja)

**11 le da un regalo de cumpleaños a 2**

Condones. Por dios, condones. Antes de que Gellert Grindelwald se ponga enfermo. Esa sería la mejor idea que podría tener Filius Flitwick para regalarle.

**3 hace una apuesta con 5 en la que 1 está implicado/a**

Severus Snape apuesta con Ron Weasley sobre Voldemort. Bueno, a estas alturas del meme, ambos están muertos, así que supongo que la apuesta consiste en una porra cruel sobre "¿Cuando morirá Voldy?"

**7 y 12 rompen un romance.**

¡Pero por el amor de dios! ¡Que Draco Malfoy sigue traumatizado! (y muerto) Con Minerva McGonagall, nada menos… No me extraña que rompan, de hecho, porque Draco recuerda perfectamente qué de Gellert estuvo _allí_ de Minerva, y luego recuerda que_ eso_ de Gellert también estuvo en _su propi_o. Así que Minerva levanta un ceja recordando que los hechizos desmemorizantes nunca se le han dado bien y lleva a Draco con Filius para que le deje en estado catatónico.

**4 le pregunta a 6 de donde vienen los niños y este tiene que responderle.**

Remus Lupin le pregunta a Bellatrix Lestrange de donde vienen los niños.

Bellatrix levanta la comisura izquierda de los labios, traviesa; luego hace una de sus patentadas caídas de parpados y finalmente toma a Remus de la mano para llevárselo a una de las habitaciones del Burdel de Gellert "Herr Grindelwald les asegura discreción y condones por gentileza de Filius Flitwick"

Los gritos de Remus resuenan por todo el meme.

**La primera cita de 3 con 6**

En la primera cita entre Severus Snape y Bellatrix Lestrange, que como hemos visto están muy enamorados, hay una planta de plástico convenientemente dispuesta. Detrás se ella se esconde un hombre despechado, acechándoles sigilosamente entre los trozos de tela verde que hacen de hojas. Detrás de él un rebaño de cabras hace… bueno, lo que hacen los rebaños de cabras tranquilamente y sin importarles ni un pimiento si están poniendo en evidencia al pobre de su dueño.

**4 se disfraza de 2 para convencer a 10 de algo.**

Bueno, claro, lo divertido de esto sería que Remus Lupin tratara de conseguir algo jugoso de Horace Slughorn, algo parecido a un favor sexual o algo así, pero la verdad, Remus sigue recordando con una sonrisa excesivamente grande la ilustrativa explicación de Bellatrix sobre "de dónde vienen los niños". Así que Remus solo quiere e Slughorn pongamos… poción para la licantropía, como no quiere que Slughorn sospeche de su condición, se disfraza de Gellert Grindewald, su (recordemos) ahora marido.

Así que Slughorn le exige en pago favores sexuales, que después de todo, es a lo que está acostumbrado Gellert ahora que regenta un burdel.

Los gritos de Remus vuelven a resonar por todo el meme.

**9 y 11 toman clases de baile**

Filius Flitwick y Albus Dumbledore tomando clases de baile, esa podría ser perfectamente una escena canon del libro cuatro si no fuera porque a estas alturas del meme ambos están para que los encierren.

Lo que se dice carne de psiquiátrico, vamos.

Así que los imagino a ambos idos de la chaveta pero muy coordinados "Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena, dale a tu cuerpo alegría y cosa buena…"

**5 debe hacer un árbol de navidad junto a 7**

¿He comentado que Ron Weasley y Draco Malfoy llevan como veinte preguntas muertos? Bueno, nadie dijo que el King's Cross ese de la niebla no se pudiera decorar, supongo que para cuando hayan acabado de discutir, Draco tratará de mantenerse apartado de Albus Dumbledore, por lo que pudiera pasar.

Y Ron… bueno, Ron seguramente añadirá a Minerva McGonagall y a Horace Slughorn a sus pesadillas con Gellert Grindelwald.

Ah, sí, y el árbol quedará a medio hacer, pero no os preocupéis, seguramente ambos conseguirán darle las culpas a Hermione Granger sin siquiera haberse puesto de acuerdo.

**3 y 12 quedan encerrados en un armario durante horas.**

Severus Snape y Minerva McGonagall encerrados en un armario… dioses, esto parece un Dramione serie B.

Recuerdo una escena de los Simpson en que encierran al director de la escuela y a la maestra de Bart en un despacho para que hablen de no sé qué y se pasan las horas aporreando la puerta en vez de hablar… pues esto lo mismo, pero haciendo estallar el armario y acallando por un momento los gritos de Remus que siguen resonando por todo el meme.

**12, 1 y 2 planean dominar el mundo de forma estúpida.**

Así tenemos a Voldemort y Gellert Grindelwald rollo Pinky y Cerebro (limitémonos a no tratar de deducir cual es cual) tratando de dominar el mundo… quien sabe, con una esponja y un pollo de plástico… a lo mejor con un condón de Filius Flitwick si a estas alturas del meme aun quedan.

Al final termina llegando Minerva McGonagall y sacudiéndoles a ambos en la cabeza con un periódico para que dejen de hacer el capullo. Y si no se devuelven es porque desde que Minerva tiene el Mpreg power, que los tiene a todos acojonadísimos.

**¿Qué pasaría si a 6 y 2 les persiguiese un sádico sexual?**

Es Albus Dumbledore.

Oh, sí, pondría la mano en el fuego por que quien les persigue es Albus, ¿quién si no iba a perseguir a Bellatrix Lestrange y a Gellert Grindelwald?... Horace Slughorn… Aberforth Dumbledore… Severus Snape… Remus Lupin...

En cualquier caso, sea quien sea el sádico, es cadáver… excepto si es Albus.

**3 vence a 12 en una titánica batalla**

_Severus Say:_ Avada Kedabra

_*Minerva has left the world*_

_Albus Say:_ eso no estaba en el contrato, no sé si los de la seguridad social van a tragarse lo de tu inestabilidad mental, una cosa es matarme a mí y otra empezar a amontonar cadáveres.

**Exequias fúnebres de 2 en honor al 12 caído a la batalla**

Gellert Grindelwald carraspea para aclararse la garganta.

"Minerva McGonagall… Minerva era una gran mujer/hombre/gato/¿cabra? Ejem. Y todo el mundo la quería/odiaba/le tenía miedo. Bueno. El caso es que ha muerto y ahora ya no va poder embarazar a nadie más. Regocijémonos. Para regocijaros con gusto ya sabéis donde están los mejores precios. Tenemos una oferta especial para clientes asiduos, Remus Lupin"

Y los gritos vuelven a resonar por todo el meme.

**9 acaba en un contenedor de reciclaje**

Como se nota que es un chico listo, ¿tratando de esconderte, Albusín? De hecho no me extraña.

**Historia de amor entre 5 y 10 con besos con lengua de por medio**

Ya tardaba en aparecer la necrofilia… seguramente Horace Slughorn, que es un hombre pragmático, se habrá ocupado de colmar de piña la boca del cadáver de Ron Weasley para que no sepa a carne en descomposición.

Si Ron lo está viendo es posible que esté tratando de arrancarse los ojos.

Si Draco Malfoy está a su lado, a estas alturas ya empezando a ser inmune, podría estar inflándole la cabeza con inquietantes dudas maliciosas sobre si Slughorn meterá piña también en otros… orificios, antes de hacer lo propio.

**10 se cambia de bando, (Bueno/malo) ¿Cómo reaccionan los demás?**

HoraceSlughorn cambia de bando… ¿Slughorn está en un bando?

Bueno, tal como va todo, Filius Flitwick y Albus Dumbledore siguen a su rollo con la Macarena (Albus desde el contenedor), Remus Lupin sigue gritando por los rincones, GellertGrindelwald y Bellatrix Lestrange están demasiado ocupados tratando de cuadrar la economía del Burdel como para prestar atención siquiera, a Abeforth Dumbledore no le importa, Severus Snape sigue cavando para enterrar a Minerva McGonagall antes de que alguien más se pase al bando necrófilo también y Voldemort, que sigue muy aburrido, trata de hacer galletas de nuevo.

Viendo que nadie le hace puto caso, Slughorn se plantea suicidarse. Draco Malfoy y Ron Weasley entran en shock anafiláctico ante la idea.

**Alguien lee este meme.**

No se puede hacer nada, pobre víctima, más que darle las gracias y aconsejarle tomar un poco de valium.


End file.
